


Green isn't a bad color

by Space_Monster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner-centric, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Monster/pseuds/Space_Monster
Summary: He observes quietly from afar.A.K.AA short Bruce Banner angst fic that I wrote when I was tired.





	Green isn't a bad color

**Author's Note:**

> There are references to childhood trauma and abuse!

He doesn't hate the color green exactly. The things he associates with green aren't the best, but even before the Hulk, he never was one for green. It was always an iffy color for him. Red was a color he actually hated.  
Red was a color that he constantly saw. Even before the Hulk, the maroon of the blood that leaked out of his mother's head always makes him want to go and disappear all over again.  
He always gravitated towards purple or yellow. Colors that he didn't associate with anything bad.  
Seeing people celebrate or hate him is odd to him. He would never dare say something in fear of the public twisting his words.  
At one point, people had thought he died. He never left his room, no green on the battlefield.  
No violence, but too much peace.  
-  
He hated watching sunsets. He used to love it, that's the sad part. He used to watch them out the window with his mother when his father would be at work late or at a random bar because he got kicked out the last.  
Now, every time he saw one he doesn't remember all the times he spent with his mom looking at the sunset, hope for the next night. He remembers the nights his father would come back. Beat his mom senseless and then him, if he got the chance.  
Some nights, he looks back and just wishes he was strong enough for her.  
Others, he realizes that no matter how strong he was, his dad was always stronger.

Those are the only times he wishes he was born with the monster.  
-  
All the friends he made, all feel...  
Off.  
They're nice and in the moments he is with them, he enjoys their presence at the moment.  
But when he's away, the way they look at the Hulk. At him.  
They're scared.  
He loves them still. He knows they try not to show it, but does he really have a choice to stay here? He feels imprisoned still, but at least Ross didn't try to give an illusion of being somewhere safe.  
He's become the monster his dad screamed to him about.  
He's become the thing he's feared the most his whole life, yet

He can't seem to care as much as he should.  
-  
Thor started getting concerned. Out of all the people he expected to care, it was not Thor. (Hammer?)  
He's a god, or something very close to one.  
Why care about a human who causes destruction all around him?  
Maybe he saw Bruce as a worthy competitor and didn't want him to die. That's the only reason he can think of why Thor wants to keep him around. It's not like Thor has to worry.  
He can't die.  
-  
Thor's not around much but progressively started staying longer and longer around the Tower. He used to stay for a day, then 2, 3, and 4 and the longest and the latest one, 2 weeks.  
Bruce isn't that sure about Asgardian time, but that's a long(?) time. A few months isn't much, but Bruce doesn't want to do the internal math anytime soon, so he probably won't know unless someone brings it up.  
Thor asked him if he's okay. Not much, but it got worse every time he asked. (Better?)  
He would put his hand on Bruce's shoulders reassuringly whenever someone would mention Hulk's victims. Or when someone would scream and shout at Bruce every time he left the tower through the door. Some in hatred, some reporters with questions,  
Or others similar to how his mother screamed before her head was smashed into the pavement. The sounds being scared and desperate. (Mom.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I keep on editing this, despite always telling myself I'm not going to! I hope you enjoyed it and have a great day/night!
> 
> Edit 10/25/2019: I edited it a little bit because I realized that it seemed to center around Bruce a little too much + the misplaced melodrama everywhere. I'm still trying to improve my writing skills!
> 
> Edit: 7/27/2020: I edited it once again, but not much.


End file.
